


It's Anything You Think That Means

by dls



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 5+1, Broken Team Dynamics, Civil War Team Iron Man, Consequences, M/M, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Tony Stark Gets a Hug, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 10:35:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11507619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dls/pseuds/dls
Summary: Tony Stark had always saidyesto whatever the Avengers needed, so much so that they had grown unused to the wordno. As they sought sanctuary in Wakanda after the events of this so-called Civil War, their sense of entitlement was shattered.Or: 5 Times T’Challa Said "No" to the Rogue Avengers and the 1 Time He Said "Yes"





	It's Anything You Think That Means

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VeraNera](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeraNera/gifts), [izumi2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/izumi2/gifts).



> The original plan was for this to be gen, but then IronPanther sort of just happened... ;)
> 
> Inspired by [izumi2](http://archiveofourown.org/comments/112461726) [VeraNera](http://archiveofourown.org/comments/112541694).
> 
> References/Quotes:  
> Title from "You Are Free" by Jimmy Eat World.  
>  _Captain America: Civil War._ .

**One.**  

"Stark." Wanda pushed open the door to the gym with a flash of red, she entered without waiting for a response. "I need new clothes."

"Okay." Tony scrambled off the treadmill with no trace of grace. He was still uneasy around Wanda, but Steve said she had changed her ways and deserved a second chance. Who was Tony, one of the biggest beneficiaries of second chances, to deny her? "What do you need?"

"Everything." Strands of crimson lightning travelled down her arms. "Because you left me with  _nothing_ when you destroyed my home."

Tony flinched at the hatred in her voice but noted the edge of her sleeves looked tattered. A wave of guilt drowned out the fear. "Got it."

With one last glare, Wanda left as abruptly as she came, slamming the door with another display of her power.

Tony willed his body to stop trembling. 

*

Maximoff seemed to possess an inflated sense of confidence due to her powers. Perhaps magic users were uncommon in the world outside but Wakanda was a land blessed by the Panther God. Her tricks were only that. Tricks.

"Hi, Mr. T'Challa."

Ayo sneered at the disrespect. "You will use the proper title when addressing the King of Wakanda."

Maximoff pursed her lips, tendrils of red lifted her hair and gave her the appearance of weightlessness. "King T'Challa."

"What can I do for you, Ms. Maximoff?"

"I need some new clothes." She glanced down at her outfit, loose-fitting shirt and pants of cotton, with a frown. "These aren't really my style."

"No." T'Challa stated firmly.

Maximoff narrowed her eyes. "That's rude. Steve said you're making up for your mistake–"

Ayo knocked the witch to the ground, ignoring the pulses of red energy trying to dislodge her hold on Maximoff's neck. The Dora Milaje were well-versed in the mystical arts, an amateur like Maximoff was no match for them.

"It is you who are being rude, Ms. Maximoff, intruding on my time. You are mistaken if you thought Mr. Rogers' words hold any weight here." T'Challa stepped around Wanda's struggling form. "Tread carefully, or you may find yourself without safe grounds to stand on."

 

 **Two.**  

"The Falcon Wings are acting funny." Sam dropped the jet pack on the kitchen counter, uncaring that it nearly crushed the gauntlet prototype Tony had spent all night finalizing. "Can you fix it?"

"Can I fix it?" Tony snorted, shoving aside his annoyance at Sam's careless inattentiveness to his work. It was his own fault for bringing the gauntlet out of the workshop, but the siren call of caffeine was too strong to resist at 2:00am. Instead, Tony concentrated instead on the amount of faith Sam had in his abilities, even though the other man worded it as doubt. It was just Tony's broken filter misinterpreting things again. "Hello, genius here."

Sam rolled his eyes. "I'll believe it when I see it."

The dismissal hurt, they had all see the Iron Man suits in action. What else did he need to do to prove his worth? "I'll have it ready by tonight." Tony made a note to cancel lunch, he needed all the time he could get to learn the Falcon Wings system to locate the problem then repair it.

"I'll believe it when I see it." Sam winked, but it didn't ease the knot of hurt in Tony's chest.  

*

"Your Highness."

T'Challa eyed the man seated across from him. At least Wilson had the intelligence to make an appointment, unlike the witch. "Mr. Wilson."

"Thank you for seeing me." Wilson cleared his throat. "I know you're a busy guy so I'll get right to the point. The Falcon Wings aren't working properly and I was hoping your tech department can do me a favor and fix them?"

T'Challa rescinded his previous assessment of Wilson being less entitled than the others. "No."

"Wha–"

"First, Mr. Wilson, you are a guest and it raises questions why you feel the need to arm yourself while enjoying my hospitality. Two, my engineers work for the advancement of Wakanda. Three, we owe you no favors."

"Why did you take us in if you obviously don't want us here?" Wilson was perceptive enough to detect T'Challa dislike toward them. 

"Sanctuary." 

**Three.**  

"Tony." Natasha slapped a folder into his hands.

"What's this?"

"A small miscalculation." She sounded impatient. "I need you to call a press conference and sell it as a win."

Tony flipped through the pages, reading several lines in one glance. "You brought down a factory thinking it was a HYDRA base." He blinked at her. "The only win here is that no one was inside."

"Sounds like you got this." Natasha smirked and patted his head. "Don't let me down."

Tony chose to interpret the pat as a display of affection and not one of condescension, he was being overly sensitive, as usual. Natasha came to him for help and Tony would deliver even if it meant shouldering the blame and compensation costs. The Avengers' image needed to remain pristine. 

*

T'Challa was waiting for the Accords council to reconvene after a well-needed break, the morning's session had been particularly productive, when an unfamiliar face with a familiar gait glided toward him. He knew instantly who it was. "Ms. Romanoff."

"Your Highness." He had to give her credit for her quickly restored calm, despite being identified immediately. Romanoff smoothed a loose strand of blonde hair back into the severe bun and straightened her nondescript blue suit, a staff badge clipped to the front pocket. "I have a mutually-beneficial proposal."  

T'Challa let his silence speak his doubts.

"Wakanda is seeking to establish itself in the world." Romanoff modified her voice to sound more cloying, the manipulation painfully obvious and futile. "The Avengers, once our image is restored, can be powerful allies in your endeavor."

"No." He enjoyed watching the flinch of surprise across her features, but the hiss of defeat as Ayo detained the overrated Black Widow was even more satisfying. 

 

 **Four.**  

"Hey Tony." Clint clapped Tony's shoulder as the archer dropped from the ceiling. "I need three new StarkPhones for Laura and the kids."

"Only three?" Tony used the exaggerated gasp to cover his racing heart and disrupted breathing. He wasn't expecting to be  _ambushed_  in his own home and he  _did_  have a heart problem, but he could't let it show. Clint had only just stopped teasing him for being a drama queen. "What about Nate?"

"He's way too young for screen time." Clint laughed. "Man, it's a good thing you don't have any kids. You'd be awful at it."

Tony ignored the twinge of hurt and reminded himself Clint was joking. Friends joked with each other, it wasn't a big deal. "Alright, three StarkPhones, coming up."

*

T'Challa heard the rustling above the same moment the Dora Milaje did, though their posture remained loose and relaxed, the sharpened gleam in their eyes told a different story. He switched the clasp of his hands from interlaced to one gripped the other, the nonverbal cue to stand down.

"Mr. Barton, whatever your request is, my answer is no." T'Challa called out, pinpointing Barton's exact location based on the brief silence in the vents followed by what the archer must have thought as controlled breathing. Barton's underestimation of the Black Panther and the Dora Milaje's skills would be laughable if it didn't border on offensive. "Your method is unbecoming of one seeking sanctuary in my country."

"I just need a way to contact my family." Though muffled, there was undeniable anger in Barton's voice.

"Perhaps you should have thought of this before abandoning them." Nakia sneered, unsheathing one of her throwing knives silently. The hooked blade would render the target immobile, unless they wished to tear through their own flesh. She unleashed it with ruthless aim.

It embedded itself in the ceiling, a drop of red sliding down the handle.

Barton screamed. 

"Mr. Barton." It was a shame Barton couldn't see Nakia's smirk. "Remain where you are and I will not need to employ more  _aggressive_  methods to escort you back to your living quarters."

 

 **Five.**  

JARVIS alerted Tony of his visitor before Steve punched in his key code for the lab. With a sigh, he closed the design he was working on and pivoted his chair to face the door. The upgrades for the Iron Man suit could wait, Steve likely had more pressing matters to discuss.

"Hey Tony, I need a minute." Steve tended to state his requests instead of ask. Tony liked to think of it as a sign of trust. To know that Tony would not turn him down, that he had a friend in this new century.

Tony smiled. "Sure thing, Cap." 

*

"Your Highness. I need– I mean, may I have a minute?" Rogers asked stiltedly, as though he wasn't used to this particular kind of wording and it was clear he was annoyed from having to modify his speech. 

"No." T'Challa said without looking up from the latest batch of proposed amendments. "I am an important man with a busy schedule, my time is not yours to command."

Rogers seemed galvanized by the challenge, squaring his shoulders and adjusting his stance as though he were going into battle. "It's about what happened with Clint." 

"Mr. Barton is in recovery." It was a statement, not a question, said with a sense of finality.

However, Steve still nodded his head in confirmation, mistaking the dismissal for encouragement. "He's alright, but I want to talk about why he's in recovery."

"It should be self-explanatory, though I am beginning to see I have overestimated you and your friends. So let me be extraordinarily clear." T'Challa sliced a glance toward Rogers, pleased to see the other man flinch. "You have overstepped grievously. Return to your quarters before you further jeopardize your stay in Wakanda."

"I-" Rogers swallowed, his hand clenched and forearm tensed for a weight that wasn't there. "Please come by when you have a moment, we do need to talk about this."

It was as good of an apology and concession as T'Challa was likely to receive. "Very well."

 

**One.**

"You know if they find out he's here, they'll come for him."

A lifetime of controlling his facial expressions prevented T'Challa from lifting a disbelieving eyebrow at Rogers' ability to state the obvious. "Let them try." He had no doubts the United Nations would soon learn of the Winter Soldier's location. After all, Stark was a genius. There were only so many places one could hide a former HYDRA operative, and the presence of the Dora Milaje assisting Iron Man out of the bunker would surely limit down the options.

They stared out the expansive windows in silence, Rogers' mind undoubtedly on his friend while T'Challa's trailed toward the one Rogers had betrayed. 

Tony Stark. 

T'Challa had been relieved when Okoye informed him that Tony's injuries were severe but not life-threatening. The world would darken significantly without his brilliance, as would T'Challa's. Though their interactions had been brief and strained with tension, T'Challa felt an undeniable pull toward the other man and would very much like to explore it further. 

Preferably without the Avengers' destructive and infuriating influences. 

If sacrificing the unused lab space in the west wing of the palace would give the world, and Stark, some respite and a chance to recovery from this Civil War nonsense, then so be it. 

*

T'Challa frowned as the Okoye briefed him on Rogers' latest antics, with surveillance footage projected on the wall. The Captain was attempting to infiltrate the hangar, most likely to steal a jet to rescue the other Avengers. "Alert Ayo. I'd like to speak with Stark." He spared a glance at Rogers' embarrassing imitation of subterfuge on the monitor. "Keep him occupied until then."

"Yes, Your Highness." Nakia disappeared into the shadows and reappeared almost instantaneously in the hangar, then she began playing a skilled game of cat-and-mouse to distract Rogers.

"Mr. Stark is on the line, Your Highness."

*

Tony had a plan.

That was the only thought preventing T'Challa from doing more than a glare as Rogers led his fellow international criminals out of the Wakandan jet. "Mr. Rogers, you disobeyed a direct order."

"I had to, Your Highness." Rogers gestured to Barton, Wilson, Maximoff and Lang. "The Raft isn't a place for the Avengers and who knows what Ross has planned."

A moment of tense silence before T'Challa gave a terse nod. "Very well, Nakia will see you to your accommodations." Containing the Avengers had been Tony's request and T'Challa would do everything in his power, including relocating the staffers residing in the west wing, to not disappoint the man he was actively attempting to court. 

*

"Hello, Tony."

"Hey, kitty cat." Tony smiled, he looked to be in better spirits. The shadows under, and in, his eyes had faded. "How was your day?"

"It was fine." T'Challa said. 

Tony's lips thinned in concern. "Your tone didn't sound  _fine_." 

T'Challa was pleased at how well Tony could read him already. The weekly conversations had done wonders for them to get to know one another. "A run-in with the witch, she is quite...unpleasant." 

A sharp inhale. "Say no more. I get it." A slow exhale. "Can I say again how glad I am that they're your problem now?"  

"You can, especially the part where you are glad. I enjoy the confirmation that I have eased your burden." 

Tony's eyes sparkled and his cheeks were colored faintly pink. "Well, then let me also say how glad I am for you." 

*

"The itsy bitsy spider climbed up the waterspout." Tony sang as soon as the video call connected. 

T'Challa felt a flood of warmth at seeing, and hearing, a new side of Tony. "Down came the rain and washed the spider out." 

Tony laughed and T'Challa felt a surge of heat travelling along his skin at that beautiful sound. 

*

When T'Challa saw the news coverage of Thaddeus Ross' conviction, with Romanoff serving as a material witness, he sent Tony a bouquet of red and yellow roses and a note of congratulations with a bottle of fine champagne.

Tony texted a photo of himself, skin soft and hair slicked back, reclining in a gigantic bathtub filled with rose petals. "Saving the bottle for when you can celebrate with me." 

T'Challa immediately cleared his schedule for the next week, agreeing to every condition Shuri demanded. 

*

"I will see you soon, my love." T'Challa ended the call with a grin, pleased and predatory.

Everything was in place for the meeting with the Avengers. A glance at the time showed it had been over six hours since Rogers' retreat, a sufficient amount of time for dread to simmer and bubble. He postponed the confrontation not out of hesitation but out of strategy, anticipation was an effective tool, done with minimal effort, to cause unease in one's opponents. There was no doubt Rogers had informed his already rattled team mates of his unsuccessful attempt, T'Challa could predict the conclusion they would draw with the utmost certainty. 

"It is time." He announced to the Dora Milaje as they fell into formation behind him. The walk was quick, both in the short distance and the eagerness to remove the unwanted pests from his country. 

Okoye pushed open the door without knocking and with more force than necessary. She had clearly been looking forward to this day for quite some time. 

Rogers and Wilson leapt to their feet. Barton tried to do the same but collapsed with a groan, the wound in his thigh from Nakia's dagger was bound securely but bleeding through from his recent movement. Maximoff backed away when she saw Ayo slip through the door. Lang, who had been sequestered in his room since their arrival, was likely still there. 

"Your Highness." Rogers narrowed his eyes as the rest of the Dora Milaje filed in. "This seems a bit excessive for a social call." 

"That is because it is not." T'Challa stated simply. "Furthermore, recent events have informed me that meeting with you  _alone and as a friend_  would be ill-advised." 

Wilson flinched back, revealing his guilt and knowledge of what happened to Stark in Siberia. Yet he said nothing, did nothing. 

"Stark over-reacted like the drama queen he is." Barton sneered then paled when a blade flashed in Nakia's hand. "What are you going to do, stab me again?"

"Is that an invitation?" Nakia asked sweetly, a bloodthirsty curl on her lips. 

Rogers stepped between Barton and Nakia. "This is what I wanted to talk to you about, Your Highness." He ignored the mention of what happened in the HYDRA bunker, his cowardice and betrayal. "We will not tolerate this hostility. It was kind of you to take us in but I can see that we've worn out our welcome. It is time for us to leave Wakanda." It was clear from his stance that he was expecting a fight, looking forward to it, even. 

"Yes." T'Challa nodded. "For once, we agree. The Dora Milaje will escort you to our borders."

"Oh, alright then." Shocked disappointed colored Rogers' face. "And Bucky-"

"Mr. Barnes will remain in cryostasis and under Wakanda's protection." T'Challa vowed. "As promised." 

"You also promised us sanctuary, now you're kicking us out." Barton muttered. 

Okoye hissed. Ayo growled. Nakia readied her throwing knife. 

"You are mistaken, Mr. Barton, though I imagine it is not an uncommon occurrence for you." T'Challa hummed, raising a hand to signal the Dora Milaje to stand down. "The only person I've offered sanctuary to is Mr. Barnes."

"That's not what you said when we spoke." Wilson frowned. "You said 'sanctuary' when I asked why you took us in." 

"Yes, I did." T'Challa ignored the eye roll from Barton. "But you misunderstood, Mr. Wilson. I meant that  _the world needed sanctuary from you_ , not vise versa." 

*

The Avengers, with the exception of Lang, were pleasantly surprised to see Romanoff waiting for them at the borders. 

"Nat!" Rogers called out, heedless of the attention he was drawing. "How did you know we're heading out today? Have you been waiting here this whole time?" 

Romanoff ruefully shook her head. "They aren't going to stop." It was all she said before harshly bright lights flooded the area. 

"What did you do?" Barton yelled as he squinted at his surroundings. 

Romanoff stepped aside and headed toward the helicarrier, where heavily armored and armed operatives swarmed out. "So we have to."

"Steven Grant Rogers. Samuel Thomas Wilson. Clinton Francis Barton. Wanda Maximoff. Scott Edward Harris Lang." A familiar voice sounded boomed, full of righteous wrath and justified fury. "You are under arrest. Please resist." Iron Man glided toward them, repulsors ready and missiles loaded. "Really, I insist." 

**Author's Note:**

> [dls-ao3.tumblr.com](https://dls-ao3.tumblr.com/)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Saving that champagne](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11631786) by [Fiskibein](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiskibein/pseuds/Fiskibein)




End file.
